


Ciri regains her magic

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Smut. A ritual done to regain Ciri's magic leaves her extremely horny and Avallac'h provides her with relief





	1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong, Ciri?" Geralt asked.

"I can't do it! I've already renounced magic, how am I supposed to channel my powers?" Ciri said.

"Casting signs is simpler than the magic you learned with Yennefer. Simpler than the training with Avallac'h," Geralt said.

"It used to be simple. But there isn't a single bit of magic left within me other than the Elder Blood. At least with Avallac'h, he tapped on the powers already present in my blood; I didn't have to draw on external energy," Ciri said.

"It's true, Geralt. Ciri can't do magic anymore," Yennefer said with a tinge of sorrow. "Daughter, don't feel so bad about yourself."

"Maybe... maybe Avallac'h knows of a way to return my magic?" Ciri said.

"Yes, you're right. We should contact him and ask for a second opinion," Yennefer said.

.....  
"You called for my help?" Avallac'h said.

"Can you help me? I can't do any magic ever since I renounced it," Ciri said.

"Truly? You did extremely well during your training with me. I need to examine you," Avallac'h said. A pause. "To do that, I need to touch you. May I?" He directed his question to Yennefer and Geralt.

"Yes, you have our permission," Yennefer said.

Avallac'h held Ciri's palm and then her wrist. "Forgive me, if my touch makes you uncomfortable," he said.

"Well?" Geralt said.

"There is a simple remedy to this," Avallac'h said. "However, it is difficult to implement."

"Why's that?" Ciri asked.

"Once I properly realign your channels of power... well, it is best done with a sexual partner," Avallac'h said.

"You mean, this is sex magic?" Yennefer said.

"On the contrary, the magic is not in the sex. However, after Ciri regains her magic, she will feel extreme hunger, thirst and intense sexual desire," Avallac'h explained.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not letting Ciri have sex just to do magic," Geralt said.

"I've already had sex before," Ciri said.

"That's different. Mistle's a girl," Geralt said.

"I'm sorry, but even a mage who normally seeks out males or a sorceress who normally seeks out females would need a member of the opposite sex in this instance. There is also a further complication: Ciri is fertile and may become pregnant from this," Avallac'h said.

"Pregnant? Then why didn't you carry this out when I was with Auberon?" Ciri asked.

"Auberon would not have been able to fulfil this role, he would not have been able to fulfil your desire," Avallac'h said.

"Aha! So you admit it, finally. It was his problem all along, not mine!" Ciri said.

"Yes, I was wrong. I admit, as Aen Saevherne, that I am capable of committing mistakes," Avallac'h said.

"Well, I had plenty of males willing to impregnate me including my own father, but I don't consider any of them suitable to be my potential sexual partner. 

"The ones that I do consider, however, are mostly dead," Ciri said. 

"Mostly dead?" Yennefer said.

"There was Skjall, a boy I met in Skellige. But he was killed by a werewolf," Ciri said.

"In Skellige, you say? Killed by a werewolf?" Yennefer said, remembering the body she reanimated using necromancy.

"Yes. Is anything the matter?" Ciri asked.

"No, of course not," Yennefer said, a little too quickly.

"There's Jarre?" Ciri said hopefully.

"He's married to a girl called Lucienne, expecting his first child," Geralt said.

"Hjalmar?" Ciri said.

"Hjalmar is expecting his third child with his second concubine," Geralt said.

"Oh," Ciri said, disappointed. "Well, then I don't have anyone."

"If this may be of consolation to you, you are prophesised to have a son," Avallac'h said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well maybe you're wrong. Maybe your prophecy is wrong and I'm never going to have a child with anyone!" Ciri said, storming off with tears in her eyes.

.......  
"Am I attractive, mamma?" Ciri asked.

"Of course you are. You are my daughter after all," Yennefer said.

"I've always wanted to be a beautiful sorceress just like you and I feel sad that all your training of me has gone to waste because I can't cast spells anymore. 

"Attractive means having the ability to attract. I haven't attracted anyone even though you say I am beautiful. What good is beauty if there is no one who appreciates it?" Ciri said.

"Oh, Ciri. My poor daughter," Yennefer said, hugging her with a sigh. She had no idea how to cheer Ciri up.

.......  
"You don't have to do this," Geralt said. "You're still the best witcheress there is."

"I don't have to, but I want to. Please understand me," Ciri said. She was dressed in a most provoking dress. Her neck, shoulders and the tops of her breasts were on display in a sleeveless dress that hugged her figure in every way possible.

"Whose dress is that?" Yennefer said disapprovingly.

"Looks like the dress Triss wore to the masquerade ball with me," Geralt said.

"It is, Triss lent it to me," Ciri said.

"How are you going to fight in such a silly outfit as that?" Yennefer said.

"I'm not planning to fight. I'm not silly enough to go out doing Witcher contracts dressed like this," Ciri said.

"Ciri, Yennfer has a point. I know you don't plan on fighting, but how are going to deal with unwanted attention?" Geralt said. "Triss could wear that and shoot fireballs with her hands."

"You're right. I'll go get changed now," Ciri said, defeatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciri was about to go into her room to get changed but wondered where Avallac'h was. Perhaps he had gone off without telling anyone. She checked the bedrooms and there was one room with a locked door.

Ciri let her curiousity get the better of her. She peeked into the keyhole and saw Avallac'h... fully undressed. He had his hand on his erection, eyes closed as he masturbated.

........  
Avallac'h was forced to take care of his sexual urges. He had seen Ciri in that scandalous dress and had difficulty trying to maintain his composure. Avallac'h had secretly been happy that Ciri had not yet found any partners. 

He did not want to see her with any man, jealousy gripped his heart with that thought. Auberon was his king, but Avallac'h would be damned if Ciri fell into anyone else's hands again.

She had blossomed, from an insignificant Dh'oine to one who haunted his thoughts, setting off his craving for carnal pleasure. Human men were stupid enough not to see her beauty past her scar and clothes often spattered with monster blood and innards. 

Their loss, Avallac'h reasoned, would one day be his gain. He had made sketches of Ciri, both decent and obscene. However, the she elf had found the obscene ones and burnt them in a jealous rage. 

If only Ciri could be his, he would not have resorted to bringing a she elf to his lab to pleasure him. Ciri, he fantasised. In his mind's eye, she was naked, willing, beautiful. 

......  
"Zireael... oh, Ciri," Avallac'h gasped as creamy spurts of his fluids splattered onto his hand.

Ciri was stunned with the revelation. Her mentor had refused her before, when she suggested he try to impregnate her instead. But that was then, and now things were different.


	5. Chapter 5

"I've found someone," Ciri said.

"What?!" Geralt said, almost choking on his food. "Who?!"

"You have?" Avallac'h said, trying to sound neutral to disguise his dismay.

"I need you to promise that you will accept my choice, regardless of who he is," Ciri said.

"Of course, we will be supportive of your choice," Yennefer said. "Who is he?"

"It's Avallac'h," Ciri said.

"You! You talked her into this!" Geralt growled.

"Avallac'h did nothing of the sort. I chose him because I liked him," Ciri said.

"But what if he was just trying to impregnate you, that was his plan all along? Don't be so naive," Yennefer said.

"I should've known that you wouldn't approve of Avallac'h," Ciri said bitterly. She left abruptly, disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Ciri!" Geralt called out.

"She was telling the truth," Avallac'h said. "I am as astonished as you are. May I know, why it is that you disapprove of me?"

"It seems Ciri does like you," Yennefer admitted. "Frankly, apart from the time you tried to force her to sleep with your king, and the incident at your laboratory, I don't have a reason to disapprove."

"What are your feelings towards Ciri and who was that she elf?" Geralt asked. "Answer truthfully or else I won't approve of you being with Ciri."

"I suppose it's time you knew. I care very much for Ciri. I also desire her physically, I find her beautiful. However, my affection for her would have impeded my role as her mentor.

"I did not want her to feel burdened to return my feelings or force myself upon her. The she elf was my lover, now ex lover. She was right to feel jealous, she had found some of my sketches of Ciri and burnt them," Avallac'h said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I see..." Yennefer said.

"I guess there's no reason why we shouldn't allow them to be together," Geralt said grudgingly. "I mean, you don't hate humans anymore."

"Once Ciri has regained her magical abilities, will she be joining the Lodge of Sorceresses?" Avallac'h asked.

"No, she firmly refused. Ciri said she'd rather have you," Geralt said.

"Then, let us prepare for the ritual. I'll go get Ciri," Avallac'h.

.......  
"Zireael?" Avallac'h said. He traced her power to where Ciri sat under a tree. She had not gone far after all, it was just on a hill overlooking Corvo Bianco.

"Avallac'h. You found me," Ciri said.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it? Toussaint. Look, myrtle trees. They're just as lovely as the ones in the world of the Aen Elle," Ciri said. 

Avallac'h broke off a twig of myrtle flowers, handing it to Ciri. She brought it close to her face, and was lost in thought for a while.

"There was a time I was atttracted to Eredin," Ciri confessed. "He gave me myrtle flowers and I was... fascinated and excited. I initially thought he was the one who was meant to father a child with me."

"Hmm," Avallac'h said.

"You're jealous? I found your elf woman in your lab which you didn't want to bring me to, plus your obsession with Lara and you dare to be jealous of me thinking about Eredin! 

"After the way he and his Wild Hunt were responsible for hurting the people I care about, do you really-" Ciri was cut off by a kiss.

"I behaved shabbily and thoughtlessly. Forgive me, and forget it if you can," he said.

She ignored his apology, pretending she did not hear it.

"Whatever happened to playing your pipe music?" Ciri asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought you stopped it temporarily while we were running around in various worlds because it demanded seriousness.

"But even now when everything is over, you haven't resumed. Why?" Ciri asked.

"You hated it. You hated how I played it when I was ignoring your concerns," Avallac'h said.

Ciri laughed, a sudden bark.

"Yes, I fucking hated that," she said, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "Apology accepted."

"I promise to take your worries seriously," he said.

"You know, there's something that still bothers me. That she elf... you blew her a kiss. You never blew me any kisses," Ciri said, pouting.

"Why should I blow it to you, when I can just give it to you?" Avallac'h said. 

"Will you do it every time we part ways, regardless of who we are in front of: Yennefer, Geralt, common folk?" She asked.

"Why ever not? Geralt and Yennefer kiss shamelessly all the time," He said.

"You know, instead of blowing pipes, you could play other more interesting instruments with your mouth?" Ciri said, a naughty smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I can think of such an instrument," Avallac'h said hungrily.

"I... saw you pleasuring yourself. I heard you call my name," she said.

"Did you now?" He said, a blush creeping over his face as he avoided her eyes.

Ciri laughed, forgetting all her earlier sadness. "Avallac'h?" She said.

"Yes?" Avallac'h replied.

"How do I know you'll be able to satisfy me? I don't want things to happen like they did with Auberon," Ciri said.

"Then how about we try it out here?" he suggested, giving her a meaningful look.

Ciri blushed at his suggestion. Ciri had been eager to initiate with Skjall but that was because he was already so shy, or so she thought.

.........  
Thank you for reading. I know you guys came here for the smut ;) so I re-edited the smut and hopefully it'll be more satisfying


	8. Chapter 8

Ciri was the one who made a comment about Avallac'h blowing her kisses, playing instruments with his mouth, mentioned her spying on his session of self pleasure. 

Now her heart was pounding, she was hesitating when she was so bold before.

"We should've done this earlier, when we were together in those worlds we went to," Ciri said. She gripped his robes tentatively.

"The time was not right, we were not ready," Avallac'h said. "It is alright, some things are best savoured, not rushed."

He pulled her to him. They kissed, shyly at first but steadily grew bolder, their hands grasping at each other's bodies. Ciri pushed Avallac'h away and stood up. She threw her belts and girdle to the ground, eagerly wriggling out of her blouse.

Avallac'h sat back on the grass, watching as Ciri's body was revealed to him as she stripped off her clothes piece by piece. Soon she was fully nude, her breasts round and lovely, exactly as he had imagined them.

Avallac'h would need to make new sketches now, to replace the ones he had lost.

"Well? Aren't you going to get undressed?" Ciri asked. She watched in surprise as his clothes disappeared all at once magically. "You could've done the same for me instead of watching me struggle," Ciri said.

"In time, you will also learn how to undress magically," he said.

"Where is that instrument you promised to play?" She said.

Ciri spread her legs, exposing her moist lips invitingly. Avallac'h was so aroused by her brazenness, he ached to give her a good pounding but not yet. Now was the time for teasing, for driving her wild with desire.

Avallac'h growled, seizing her hips with his hands. He inhaled deeply of her scent. Avallac'h passionately kissed and sucked on her tender flesh.


	9. Chapter 9

The petals of her sex were soft and silky like a flower's. Ciri bucked wildly and released her breath in a gratified moan.

Avallac'h grinned wickedly. "Do you hear that, Ciri? I'm playing my new instrument. It sounds beautiful, the best I've ever played," he said.

"Keep playing, Avallac'h," she said, laughing until the breath hitched in her throat, stealing away her words.

Avallac'h replaced his tongue with gentle strokes of his thumb on her pink pearl and thrusting motions of his forefinger. Truly, his fingers, already agile from making magical gestures in spellcasting and his flute playing, were being put to good use in new and delightful ways.

His mouth was now freed up for his other plans, he kissed her pubic mound, up her belly. He paused to lick out her belly button, tasting the sweat which had pooled there.

"Mmm, ohh, it tickles," Ciri groaned.

Avallac'h started licking and sucking on her nipples alternately, his hand below was still stimulating her relentlessly. She was thoroughly squirming, unable to handle the onslaught any longer. 

Then Ciri gave a breathy shout and went limp while the lower part of her came alive. Her legs twitched with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"I was so loud, Avallac'h. I think someone might have heard me," she said.

"Let them hear. Come, let's lie on the grass together," he said.

They lay side by side, their naked buttocks against the rough grass.

She draped her leg over his thigh, bringing their hips together.

"When I was separated from you, there was this circus troupe who took me in. I remember stumbling into the grass one night, there was an elven couple.

"I saw them make love, when I looked at them I couldn't help thinking of you. Elves, humans, dryads," Ciri said.


	10. Chapter 10

"We're all the same when it comes to fucking," Ciri said.

"Well said, Zireael," Avallac'h said, smiling.

"I want you to fuck me, like how I saw them fucking," Ciri said. "Sex on the grass. Like now."

He clambered over her body, positioning himself at her entrance. Avallac'h sank himself in slowly, letting her adjust to his girth. She watched as his phallus disappeared inside her.

"It feels so strange, you're all the way inside me," she said curiously. Ciri reached between them and lightly trailed her fingers along the side of his balls. He immediately shivered, involuntarily thrusting deeply into her. They both gasped at the sudden movement.

"It's ticklish, Zireael," Avallac'h said, gently chiding her.

"Sorry," she said.

"Hold me like this," he said, guiding her hand to cup his balls instead. Ciri heard him moan pleasurably as her hands warmed him.

Avallac'h suddenly started to move, kissing her with more and more intensity. Ciri clutched at him as he thrust into her more and more quickly, feeling his climax building within him, threatening to erupt.

Her hands grabbed at his shoulders and Avallac'h grasped her body, pulling them into a kiss. She shifted her weight, changing their positions. Now Ciri was on top, riding him.

Ciri moaned as her climax spread through her, she could feel her inner walls ripple, grasping, clenching at his member. Ciri surrendered to his touch, his hands dancing across her body.

Avallac'h thrusted up into her as he climaxed. He let out a lust-filled groan as he clutched her tightly by the hips.

"Are you satisfied?" He said.

"Very," Ciri said, laughing.

"Good," Avallac'h said, kissing her. He was overtaken by drowsiness, and drifted to sleep in Ciri's embrace.

......  
"They should be back by now, I'm starting to worry," Geralt said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my," Yennefer said. "You don't have to search too far to find them."

She had looked through the window at a nearby hill and happened to recognise a white-blonde headed female figure. Said figure was nude and was in the midst of rocking her body forward and back atop a grey haired male figure.

"Is it Ciri?" Geralt rushed to take a look as well.

"She's pretty busy at the moment with Avallac'h," Yennefer said. "That little minx."

Yennefer had a note of pride in her voice. Geralt looked horrified. 

"Come now, Ciri is a woman and gets to choose who she wants to bed. We've already approved of them," Yennefer said. "What say we do the same? Come on, Geralt."

.......  
"Ciri is my daughter alright," Yennefer said, as she triumphantly kissed Geralt. 

She had managed to momentarily distract Geralt with a session of passionate lovemaking.

"It's not that I don't want Ciri to be happy, I just can't accept the image in my mind of my daughter... being so sexual," Geralt said.

"Even though you know they're going to be doing it again at the ritual?" Yennefer said.

"Why couldn't they just wait until then?" He said.

"Maybe Ciri wouldn't be as comfortable having her first time with Avallac'h during the ritual itself. So that's why she wanted to familiarise and make herself comfortable with her partner, to get over any awkwardness," she said.

"Mhmm," Geralt said.

"What?" Yennefer said.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I don't really need a reason to want to have sex with you. Up for another round?" He said, grinning.

"Geralt, you're so lecherous," she said, laughing.

"Oh but I thought you loved this lecherous piece of ass," Geralt said.

"That I do," Yennefer said placing a kiss on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

"That's a lot of food and water," Ciri said. "Seems more like a feast."

"It may seem excessive, yes, but we don't know the extent of your thirst or hunger afterwards. It depends on the individual so it's better to have an excess than a shortage.

"Also, some of that food and water is for me. I will need to keep up with you after our... exertions," Avallac'h said. 

"Do we place a bed here in the hall?" Yennefer said.

"Hmm yes. That will make it more comfortable for us," Avallac'h said.

"Are you still going to be wearing that? If Ciri starts jumping on you, that's an awful lot of clothes to remove," Geralt said.

"I do have some elven robes, which are easy to wear and take off. I'll go take them now," Avallac'h said.

"Wait! Have you forgotten?" Ciri said.

"What is it? Oh," Avallac'h said. He turned his head to the side and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Better?"

"What, just the cheek?" She said flirtatiously.

"There will be more later, I promise," Avallac'h said as he tenderly stroked her cheek.

"Mmm, I'll be holding onto that promise," Ciri said.

She noticed the looks on Geralt's and Yennefer's faces. "I was trying to get Avallac'h to show me more affection in public," Ciri said.

"He really does seem to like you back. I've never seen that elf smiling so widely," Yennefer said.

"You really don't mind us together?" Ciri said.

"No, I don't regret it. Seeing that spark of happiness flashing in your eyes... This is the best reward I have ever received," Geralt said.

........  
"I guess we should be leaving now. Geralt and I will be in our room," Yennefer said.

Avallac'h nodded. "I'll inform you once the ritual is over," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait, Avallac'h, you said sex becomes boring for you elves after the first hundred years. Are you sure you don't need help in the form of... some aphrodisiacs?" Geralt said.

"You told him that?" Ciri said.

"Yes, now I said this sometime ago to Geralt and that is normally what happens to elves, that we'll get bored of sex. But I have discovered that sex with Ciri is definitely not boring.

"I really have no need for aphrodisiacs when it comes to her," Avallac'h said.

"Well, that's really a boost to my ego," Ciri said, letting out a laugh.

.......  
Night had fallen and the only source of light came from a few candles. They were only wearing the elven robes but had nothing else underneath.

"Should I undress?" Ciri said.

"No, the buildup of energy should be gradual so it's best to remain clothed for now. First, we sit," Avallac'h said.

He sat on the bed cross legged. She joined him and copied his position. 

"Look into my eyes, synchronise your breathing with mine," Avallac'h said.

Ciri tried slowing down her nervous breaths and was able to breathe in time with him. Maintaining eye contact with Avallac'h however, was a little more difficult.

"Take your time," he said. "Don't be afraid." 

She slipped her hand into his robe to place it on his chest, feeling his heart beat. Ciri was finally able to look into his eyes. His gaze was unwavering, and she noticed his eyes were an icy light blue.

"Avallac'h, I have a question," Ciri asked.

"Go on, speak without fear," Avallac'h said.

"You said that opposite genders were needed for this ritual. But why? Isn't energy or pleasure the same for everyone?" She said.

"That is a valid question," he said. "Firstly, there are bodily differences."


	14. Chapter 14

"Think back to when you had sex with Mistle, in whose memory you made that tattoo on your thigh. How did it differ from your time with me?" Avallac'h said.

"I had to concentrate on her arousal as well as mine. Our lovemaking sessions usually took a long time. But with you, I felt as if we moved faster. Things were much more instantaneous, intuitive?" Ciri said uncertainly.

"You are not mistaken, female and male libidos do take different lengths of time," he said.

"So what if I didn't want to have a male partner for this ritual? Or if a male mage doesn't want a female partner?" She said.

"Then the ritual would not take place. The energies would either peak too early or too late," Avallac'h said.

"You said that this isn't sex magic but it feels really intimate," Ciri said.

"I need to make sure you were receptive. Also, sex is but one aspect of the force, the chaos you harness and call magic," he said.

Avallac'h gently pulled apart her robes, exposing her breasts and belly. He lightly and slowly traced his fingertips across parts of her body. She shivered and was about to close her eyes but Avallac'h touched her jaw.

"Sorry, I'll remember to maintain eye contact," Ciri said.

"Come, sit on my lap, facing me," he said.

She did so. Her legs were wrapped around his middle, their bellies were in full contact. The elven robes now only covered their arms and backs. Their faces were merely inches apart, they shared breaths and continued to look into each other's eyes.

"I want to kiss you," Ciri said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is there a special way to kiss you or...?"

"Slowly, softly, as many times as you want," Avallac'h murmured.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciri moaned. Avallac'h's kisses were sensual and left her tingling. She began to rock her hips impatiently.

"Lie down on the bed, on your stomach," Avallac'h said. They disentangled themselves and he moved aside, making space for her on the bed.

"Mmm, so are you entering me from behind?" Ciri said.

"If you wish," he said. This time Avallac'h made her robes disappear.

"Oh?" She said.

"Now that you have sufficiently opened yourself to me, I will realign the flow of whatever it is that is blocked, preventing you from using magic," he said.

Avallac'h merely placed his fingertips lightly on her back but Ciri felt as if a river was flowing into her. Her fingers, her hands prickled with the familiar sensations she associated with spellcasting.

The feeling spread along her back, all the way from the back of her neck down to her feet. However, a hunger was beginning to form in her belly. The river she felt began to feel hotter, like fire.

Ciri started to sweat, muscles began to tighten and her breathing quickened.

"It's happening," he said. Avallac'h removed his hand from her skin.

"Avallac'h, I need you, please," she said. Ciri flipped over, now lying on her back, her eyes burning with lust.

He slid his fingers between her legs but she growled and pulled his hand away.

"I want you to fuck me hard. With that," Ciri said, gesturing towards his erection. "I can see the sparks of your energy, concentrated there between your legs. I want you inside me."

She grabbed him, gripping him with her thighs and bucking wildly. Avallac'h matched her frantic rhythm.

"From the back," Ciri said. "Harder!"

They changed postition, she enjoyed the violence, the way the rough thrusting made her breasts shake. The bed creaked loudly underneath.


	16. Chapter 16

They took a break, Avallac'h needed some water and his steps as he walked to the food-covered table were a little unstable. He fed Ciri from a plate piled high with food which she finished ravenously. Avallac'h himself nibbled on some nuts and honey.

Then once more, Ciri pulled him to bed and roughly pushed him so he fell onto the sheets. 

"Use me, Zireael, go ahead and take all I have to offer," Avallac'h said. 

She grunted by way of reply, pouncing on him and grinding herself against him to her satisfaction.

.......  
Avallac'h had used all his power to resist against ejaculating. He knew that he would fall asleep almost immediately if he climaxed. Ciri was beginning to tire so Avallac'h finally allowed himself to let go.

He groaned, his suppressed orgasm when released was exceptional. Her eyes widened as she felt him fill her up in several, long spurts, more than he did before.

"Ah... it feels so good," Ciri said. Their sweat-drenched bodies were both trembling in delight.

........  
She left the bed for more food and water. Ciri was still hungry and thirsty but sexually, she was sated. With every movement, Ciri could feel his fluids dripping out from between her legs.

It sent a pleasant heat rushing to her cheeks. On her way back to the bed, she noticed that Avallac'h was still awake.

"Zireael, try putting out the candles," he said. The candles were already burning low but it was a chance to try out her magic.

Ciri outstretched her hand and felt power whoosh, the candles went out and plunged them into darkness. She kissed him and fell asleep.

........  
Avallac'h awoke with a soundly sleeping Ciri beside him. He dressed and went to inform Geralt and Yennefer of the successful ritual.


	17. Chapter 17

The bed had been removed from the hall and furniture rearranged. Ciri had bathed and was now having breakfast.

"Do you need any second helpings, Ciri?" Geralt asked.

"No, I'm already full, thanks. Are there any side effects to the ritual?" She asked Avallac'h.

"There shouldn't be any. You're no longer abnormally hungry or thirsty," Avallac'h said.

"No, but I... suddenly crave sex with you again," Ciri said, blushing.

"That can be arranged," he said. "Can it wait or do you want it urgently?"

"Now, if possible," she said, blushing even harder.

"Go," Yennefer said. "You know you want to."

.........  
"Avallac'h?" Ciri said, her head resting on his chest.

"Yes, Zireael?" Avallac'h said.

"I realise that we haven't said out loud that we love each other," she said.

"Do we have to? But do you know what is holding you back?" He said.

Ciri kept silent.

"You're still unsure of whether you love me or not. Also, you needed someone for the ritual and for satisfying your sexual urges. But now you're confused, wondering if you would rather have a female lover since you feel attraction to both genders," Avallac'h said.

"That's... that sounds harsh," she said.

"But it's the truth of the matter, isn't it?" He said. "You're not denying it."

"I don't want it to be as if I was merely using you," Ciri said.

"There's no need to feel guilty, I was willing. I have no need for your charity. You should be free to feel what you want to feel. You're still young and wish to explore.

"I'm still here to teach you. I won't leave your side unless you want me to," Avallac'h said.

"How can you be okay with this? Giving yourself to someone who doesn't give herself to you fully?" She said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you remember? I was in love with Lara even though she did not love me back," Avallac'h said softly.

Ciri felt even worse than before.

"If you're feeling up to it, let's resume our lessons," he said.

"Alright, let's," she said.

It was the last time Ciri requested Avallac'h to make love to her.

........  
"Look, mamma! I can do telekinesis," Ciri said, demonstrating by flipping over a basket. "That's not all, I can summon storms and make magical barriers now, not to mention making my own portals."

"Bravo, my daughter," Yennefer said, smiling.

"What about witcher signs?" Geralt said.

"I've mastered the Witcher signs as well. I especially love Igni," she said, setting a dummy alight.

"I can see why you love using Igni in battle," Geralt said.

Ciri grinned.

"Where's Avallac'h?" Yennefer said.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be here?" Geralt said.

"He said I was already a sorceress in my own right, that I don't need him to teach me anymore," she said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Geralt asked.

"I was the one who hurt him," Ciri said.

......  
"Avallac'h said all that? That you should be free to explore?" Yennefer said.

"Yes," Ciri said. "I realise that I'm quite fickle. I enjoyed sex with him but I was unable to say that I loved him."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Geralt said.

"No, he checked and I wasn't," she said.

"Then perhaps it's for the best that Avallac'h left without telling you. He didn't want to have an uncomfortable farewell. Ciri, you can't force love. If you don't love him, don't torture yourself further," Yennefer said.

"How do you know if someone is the one? How do I know if I've done a terrible mistake letting him go?" Ciri said.


	19. Chapter 19

"I was young and stupid," Ciri said.

"Ciri..." Geralt said, alarmed. "You've tried giving other relationships a go? Those women you met seem pretty nice."

"I have. But I just couldn't form a deep emotional connection with any of them. And I can't even contemplate touching a man other than Avallac'h, none of them can compare to him.

"Avallac'h is the only one I ever think about. It's too late now, he's probably found someone else," she said.

"If Avallac'h takes you back, it means that he is the one for you. Otherwise, if Avallac'h refuses you, it's just the risk of love. Avallac'h also deserves to able to choose the one he loves," Yennefer said.

"When I was with Triss, and even afterwards when I regained my memories, I was confused. I found myself attracted to Triss more and more but... as nice as she was, I knew that deep in my heart, she would never be Yennefer.

"If that is how you truly feel about Avallac'h, find him and tell him. Even if he rejects you, at least you tried to win him back," Geralt said.

"Wish me luck," Ciri said.

.......  
Ciri was able to track Avallac'h's magical signature to Vergen, a dwarven town on the border of Aedirn. She went into an inn located in the center of the town called the Cauldron.

"Yarpen, I never thought I'd meet you here," Ciri said, greeting the dwarf.

"Greetings, Ciri. I remember meeting you as a young girl. How are Geralt and Triss?" Yarpen said.

"Geralt and his lover live in Toussaint, tending a vineyard. Triss lives in Kovir," she said.

"Good, I wish them well. Say, what about you? I see you've got two swords on your back. Have you taken over Geralt's witcher profession?" He asked.


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes, I have. I'm both a witcher like Geralt and a sorceress like Triss," Ciri said.

Yarpen whistled in amazement. Another dwarf came up to them.

"Hey Yarpen, who's the pretty lady?" Sheldon said.

"This here is Ciri. She's Geralt's daughter, Geralt of Rivia, so you'd best not have any ideas. Show her some respect," Yarpen said.

"The name's Sheldon, Sheldon Skaggs," Sheldon said, shaking hands with Ciri. "How do Dandelion and Zoltan fare in Novigrad? Still running the tavern Dandelion inherited?" 

"Yes, the Rosemary and Thyme is doing a booming business," she said.

"Hah! I'd figured they'd be in bankruptcy by now. Guess I figured wrong eh? What brings you here to Vergen?" He said.

"I'm searching for an elf," Ciri said. 

"Elf eh? Can't say I know of any personally. You know how they are, they can be quite unsociable. However, if it wasn't for that elf Iorveth and his Scoia'tael reinforcements, Vergen wouldn't have won its independence. 

"The victory cost us heavily though, even this inn you see here has been rebuilt. The Black Ones razed most of the buildings," Yarpen said.

"The Black Ones? So Nilfgaardians did this. The elf I'm searching for, he's not Scoia'tael or Aen Seidhe for that matter. He's got light blue eyes, kinda wise looking and mysterious," she said.

"Ah. We've got such a fellow on the upper floor. Doesn't mix much. Most room tenants spend most of their time on the floor below using their rooms only to take a nap during nighttime.

"He on the other hand rarely spends time on the ground floor, preferring to stay in his room," he said. "And there he is..."

"Zireael," Avallac'h said.

"Avallac'h!" Ciri said and wanted to reach out and hug him, but held back. "I need to talk to you."


	21. Chapter 21

"How about we talk in your room upstairs? There'll be more privacy," Ciri said.

"Come," Avallac'h said. Yarpen and Sheldon looked at them with question marks on their faces.

.......  
"How... how are you, Avallac'h? I haven't seen you in a while," Ciri said.

"I take it you haven't come here just to ask me how I'm doing," Avallac'h said, letting a smile quirk the corner of his mouth.

Gods how she missed him.

"You already known how I've been doing, since you're Aen Saevherne," she said, swallowing awkwardly. Ciri wandered around and ended up sitting on his bed.

"So, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" He said, standing in front of her.

"I miss you," she blurted. "So badly... you mean a lot to me..." Ciri covered her face with her hand and looked down. Her breath caught in a sob. "I missed you so much..."

Avallac'h kneeled at her feet, looking up at her face. "I already told you to meet me whenever you feel like it," He said. "You know how to trace me so what kept you away, then...?"

"But I couldn't. I didn't want to meet you until I was sure. So that's why today... I came here to tell you I love you. If you reject me, then it's okay. I deserved it," she said.

"Zireael... do you remember that day? When we made love under the myrtle trees in Toussaint?" Avallac'h said.

"Yes, I remember," Ciri said.

"The time was not right, you were not ready," Avallac'h said. "Some things are best savoured, not rushed."

"So does that mean...?" She said with widened eyes.

"I love you too," he said simply. 

Ciri broke down in tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Apology accepted," Avallac'h said.


	22. Chapter 22

"Watch," Ciri said, smiling enticingly. She moved her hands across her body and her clothing magically disappeared.

"Impressive," Avallac'h said, his voice huskily aroused.

His eyes were half lidded with desire as he looked at her, and she felt her body tremble with passion at the expression on his face. Ciri crawled on the bed towards him.

Avallac'h suddenly launched himself at her. The next thing Ciri knew, she was on her back and Avallac'h's mouth was gently rubbing against her breasts. He kissed as well as caressed her breasts erotically.

"Mmm, I've wanted this for so long," Ciri said, biting her lip in anticipation as she watched Avallac'h's clothes disappear.

"Hopefully sex with me will be as good as you remembered it to be," Avallac'h said.

A hiss of breath left his lips as lust hardened his body. He pressed his thigh between hers and Ciri gave a throaty moan of longing. Pleasure spread through her body like fire.

It was all passion and lust and a desperate craving for the release that rose within them, higher and higher. She let out a long, drawn out hiss and locked her ankles behind his ass.

"It's better than I remembered, my love ahh..." Ciri cried out.

"Say it again, I want to hear it from your lips," Avallac'h said, kissing her hungrily.

"My love, I love you," she said, in between kisses. "I give you..." Ciri panted "... my heart."

"Zireael, oh Ciri," Avallac'h uttered her name repeatedly as he neared his release.

Avallac'h growled against her throat as he came, filling her with his seed and making her moan. He jerked frantically with the intensity of his release.

"Your heart is mine," Avallac'h said, smiling tenderly. He lay there in her arms with his body still embedded within hers.


End file.
